MISSÃO I: Conseguir Uma Transa Para Hermione
by MaSnape
Summary: Tradução de Mission I: Get Hermione Laid, de Fervesco. Hermione decide que é hora de tomar uma atitude. Snape, Sirius e Lupin irão ajudá-la. NC-17 HG/SS/SB/RL.
1. Missão: Fracassada

_Essa é a primeira de uma seqüência de fics da Fervesco, dando continuidade ao meu novo hobby traduzir histórias que valem muuuuiiiiiito a pena, vou traduzir aos poucos cada capítulo e cada seqüência de fics...espero que gostem tanto quanto eu...é tentadora._

_ Muuuuitos agradecimentos à_ Bella Snape BR,_ que me indicou essa fic e me deu inspiração para traduzi-la. _

- x -

MISSÃO: CONSEGUIR UMA TRANSA PARA HERMIONE

Estou muito bêbada. Não, espere, deixe-me reformular – estou completamente mamada! Não do tipo desmaida no chão do banheiro numa poça do meu próprio vômito, não, isso não seria possível. Estou viajando, tudo é ilariamente engraçado, estou começando a ficar muito excitada. Sentindo uma angústia que estou fadada a permanecer virgem pelo resto da vida.

Finalmente decidi que é mais do que hora de perder a postura de Hermione santinha, e me tornar uma mulher. Afinal, a escola acaba em duas semanas e eu realmente acho que preciso de uma nova perspectiva na minha vida. Isso mesmo – está na hora de ir atrás do que quero e parar de me preocupar com minha reputação! Missão: Conseguir Uma Transa Para Hermione.

Estou falando muito alto, mais alto que o usual para quem quiser me ouvir. Harry se retirou da equação e agora está com a língua na garganta de Gina, essa visão está me deixando enjoada. Certo, vou procurar outra vítima. Talvez uma que possa resolver meu tesão também. Hum, opções...

Bem, obviamente Harry não. Claro que podia tentar um ménage com ele e Gina mas realmente não estou tão inclinada a isso. Além do mais, não quero que dois dos meus melhores amigos sejam testemunhas da perda da minha tão falada virgindade. Acho que nenhum dos dois caiu na minha história sobre a transa com o Victor...

Rony...meu querido Rony. O garoto tem um coração de ouro, mas francamente ele é mais como um irmão e isso seria doentio.

Neville, preciso dizer mais?

Dumbledore, bem, não quero tocar no assunto. Além do mais, McGonagall parece estar aproveitando sua companhia até demais – muitas risadinhas por parte deles. De qualquer maneira, ele é um pouquinho velho demais para o meu gosto...

Garotos, preciso achar garotos. Os gêmeos Weasley parecem estar mais preocupados em conjurar brincadeiras maléficas no cantinho do que dar um amasso, e aquele cabelo ruivo...bem, posso viver sem isso por hora – minha visão já está embaçada o suficiente, obrigada!

"Que inferno!" Penso alto demais. Então me volto para Harry e Gina. "Sabem o que? Não tem ninguém aqui que valha a pena transar!"

O susto parece ter chocado os dois a ponto de fazê-los se separar por um momento ou dois.

"Como?" Harry pergunta, parecendo surpreso.

Gina sorri. "Ah, vamos Herm. Deve haver alguém...que tal Neville?"

Observo o garoto imaginando...imaginando como ele conseguiu passar nos NIEMs. Ele está desmaiado no sofá. "Prefiro que meus homens estejam vivos!"

"Isso descarta o Snape então, certo?" Harry ri, então congela à troca de olhares entre Gina e eu. Olho em volta da sala, mas nosso delicioso e sarcástico mestre de poções não está em nenhum lugar.

"Parece que ele se retirou do pário." Respondo com um suspiro, bem satisfeita em ver o choque no rosto de Harry. Ah, já que a remoção da minha virgindade não será possível hoje à noite, pelo menos Harry parece estar me olhando de um modo diferente. Ótimo.

"Bom, porque você não vai procurá-lo?" Gina sugere, mas mesmo nesse estado eu posso traduzir isso como "cai fora e me deixe agarrar o Harry!"

"Nem. Acho que vou para a cama." Respondo com um suspiro conformado. Que se dane, tem o baile de fim de ano em duas semanas.

Gina e Harry não despediçam um momento quando me retiro, Gina mal acenando para mim pelas costas de Harry enquanto ele envolve os braços nela e a prende contra a parede. Muito obrigada!

Missão: Fracassada

Vagueio pela sala de estar, passando pela cozinha. Uma olhada me revela a encantadora visão de Arthur e Molly Weasley fazendo coisas sobre o balcão que eu prefeira não ter testemunhado. Argh!

Subo as escadas tentando tirar a visão da minha mente sem muito sucesso quando ouço um pedaço de conversa que me paralisa no meio do caminho.

"Ah Severus, não me diga que não encostou um dedo em nenhuma estudante esse ano!"

Agora sim, isso parece interessante. Me inclino perto da porta, torcendo para não ser vista. Adoraria ouvir a resposta. Espio pelo buraco entre as dobradiças, minha natureza Grifinória curiosa levando a melhor, mais uma vez. Meu Deus, sentados naquele quarto, envolta de uma pequena mesa de madeira, estão possivelmente, os homens mais atraentes do mundo. Bom, pelo menos na minha opnião, e atualmente tenho feito um inquérito interno...

A mesa está cheia de cartas e pequenas pilhas de sicles em frente cada um dos jogadores, no que parece ser um jogo de poker. Há uma garrafa de firewhisky de um lado, quase vazia. Mas nada disso é interessante. São as pessoas sentadas em volta da mesa que chamam minha atenção. Professor Lupin, Sirius e professor Snape. Meus hormônios queriam que fosse um jogo de strip poker, mas pensando melhor, é para o bem que não seja...

Tenho uma vista boa de Lupin, que está sentado oposto à porta. Sua camisa encontra-se desabotoada na parte de cima, me dando uma amostra adorável do que há por baixo. Sua gravata ainda está no lugar, meio solta em seu pescoço, e por alguma razão isso sobe à minha cabeça, já imaginando coisas. Honestamente, o homem parece pronto para um amasso, e se eu não me controlar eu vou fazê-lo! Seu peito...ah, aquele peito. Há um punhado de pêlos ali, não muito, caso você se interesse. Não curto homens peludos, mas ele é perfeito, o suficiente para saber que é um homem que estou olhando, não um garotinho de escola. Sua pele parece ser suave, repuxada sobre os músculos perfeitos para um lobisomem. Droga, tenho que parar de encará-lo antes que comece a babar...

Perto dele, Sirius encara presunçosamente o professor Snape. Sirius está usando uma camisa preta meio apertada que não alimenta a imaginação. Deus, se eu pudesse passar as mãos pelo tecido...ah, isso sim seria delicioso! Seu cabelo parece úmido, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Sirius no banho...isso vale a pena pensar! Seus olhos escuros estão brilhando, adoraria ser o motivo do sorriso presunçoso...

Infelizmente o professor Snape está de costas para mim. De qualquer maneira, ele descartou suas vestes, sentado ali com sua camisa preta dobrada sobre os cotovelos. Seus braços são musculosos, talvez não tanto quanto os de Sirius, mas tão atraente quanto. Ele move sua mão para pegar o copo de firewhisky me dando uma visão clara da Marca Negra em seu braço. Meu Deus, sempre tive uma atração por meninos malvados...vamos ver, James Dean (ator trouxa que minha mãe adora), professor Snape...ah, bem, só os dois, mas mesmo assim! Suponho que possa contar Sirius nessa categoria também.

Porque bolhufas eles estão jogando poker juntos está além de meus conhecimentos, mas honestamente, eu não ligo! Detalhe de menos. Estou mais interessada na resposta de Snape para a pergunta de Sirius – e aí professor, com quem você transou esse ano?

"Então?" Sirius cutuca, e minha mente bêbada se apavora por um instante, que eles possam ler meus pensamentos, antes de me convencer que isso é paranóia.

"Não acredito que isso seja da sua conta, Black." Snape grunhe em resposta. Certo, talvez não seja o jogo de poker amigável que eu pensava.

"Entenderei com um não." Sirius ri calorosamente, arrepiando minha espinha. "Não é de se estranhar que esteja nesse humor abominável!"

"Saiba que não fiquei sem propostas." A voz de Snape é leve e sedosa ressoando em meu corpo. Vou perder o controle logo..."Apenas um bando de deploráveis sete anistas esse ano..."

"Bom saber que se ateve às sete anistas, Sev." Lupin diz, assentindo. Então encara Sirius e fala "Alguém podia aprender com isso."

"Ei, eu não sabia que ela tinha 15 anos! Não foi isso que ela falou! Além do mais, eu tinha 19, céus, deixe isso em paz!"

Snape caçoa Sirius, então descarta uma das cartas em sua mão, jogando-a na mesa com um floreio.

"E convenhamos, Sev, tem umas sete anistas bem gostosas esse ano." Sirius continua.

"Como quem?" Snape pergunta céticamente.

"Bom, não sei. Pansy Parkinson amadureceu relativamente." Sirius diz, quase cedendo sua feição séria. Os três se entreolharam e explodiram em risadas.

"Sabe, não deveríamos...não é culpa dela..." Lupin tenta controlá-los, mas até ele tem problemas em segurar suas risadas.

Honestamente, tenho que concordar com eles. Pansy nunca será uma beldade.

"E quanto a Millicent Bulstrode? Ela é sonserina..." Sirius sugere, e a risada continua. Finalmente eles se acalmam.

"Hermione Granger?" Lupin sugere calmamente. Ah, não, Deus não, não deixe eles rirem de mim! Por favor não deixe...

"Ah, a deliciosa srta Granger." Snape fala com a voz arrastada e honestamente não posso dizer se ele está sendo sarcástico ou não. Me dou conta que estou segurando a respiração, torcendo para que não caçoem de mim. Não poderia suportar isso depois da minha missão fracassada de hoje a noite. Ele se inclina na cadeira e pega algo da mesa. Não consigo ver o que é, mas ouço um click e vejo uma nuvem de fumaça logo depois, me informando se tratar de um cigarro.

"Merlin, porque não deu a ela uma de suas detenções?" Sirius pergunta melancolicamente. Ele tem um olhar distante. Ele me acha atraente? Uau!

Missão: Expectativa

"Certo, como se a garota de ouro da Grifinória colocasse um dedo fora de linha. Ela contaria para Dumbledore antes que eu sugerisse a idéia..."

Quem disse?!

"Eu não teria certeza." Lupin responde, jogando suas cartas no centro da mesa.

"Como você sabe?" Sirius pergunta, suspeitando. "Está exercendo seus privilégios de professor e nem nos contou?"

É mesmo, de fato Lupin, como você sabe? Me aproximo um pouco mais da porta, desesperada para ouvir a resposta.

"Apenas especulação. Claro, observo o modo com que olha a metade dos garotos, sem mencionar os professores de Hogwarts, como se adoraria devorá-los."

Posso imaginar Snape levantando uma sobrancelha incrédula para ele, e minha suspeitas são confirmadas quando Lupin olha para ele e diz "Isso mesmo, você também, Severus."

Droga! Que vergonha! Realmente tenho fama de maníaca depravada sexual?

"Claro, posso sentir o cheiro dela também."

Ah, bem, suponho que isso me faça sentir um pouco melhor. Talvez apenas Lupin tenha notado. Claro, Sirius e Snape agora sabem também...ARGHH!

"Podia ter me contado um pouco antes!" Snape grunhe.

"Pra mim também, maldição." Sirius completa.

"Adorável que seria ir até o fim com Hermione, não acho que seria apropriado. Nem para vocês dois!"

É isso, três homens perfeitos para se transar, me querem. No entanto estou aqui parada no meio do corredor. Isso está errado! De qualquer maneira, eu tenho sensatez suficiente, mesmo neste estado, para dá-los a chance de mudar o assunto entes de entrar. Dez segundos deve ser o suficiente.

"Hermione." Lupin diz limpando a garganta. "Achei que estava lá embaixo festejando?"

"Não há nada que valha a pena olhar lá embaixo." Respondo. Adoro a sensação de vê-los se contorcendo sob minha inspeção. "Se importam se me juntar a vocês?"

Sirius solta um som de sufoco.

"Perdoe minha presunção, srta Granger, mas estamos jogando por dinheiro." Snape grunhe para mim. Com problemas financeiros, professor? Ah, que peninha...

"Ah. Bem, acho que vou para cama então." Respondo, sabendo muito bem pelo olhar de Sirius que ele não me deixaria ir a lugar algum.

"Não seja tão precipitado, Severus. A srta Granger pode ter algo a oferecer." Sirius diz esperançoso.

"O professor Snape está certo, estou dura." Dou a Sirius meu sorriso mais inocente e sou recompensada por um olhar desesperado naqueles olhos de filhote pidão. Um sorriso travesso rapidamente substitui sua decepção, e ele olha para Lupin, que rapidamente balança a cabeça. Sirius não dá atenção ao amigo, ainda bem.

"Que tal deixarmos esse jogo mais interessante e aumentarmos o risco?" Sirius sugere. Dessa vez eu vejo Snape levantar a sobrancelha, interessado.

Ooh, parece que um jogo de strip poker está em negociação...

Todavia, o que Sirius diz é muito mais interessante.

"Audeo Poker."

"Como?" Snape pergunta, obviamente confuso. Hum, então ultrapassei o mestre de poções dessa vez – passei muitas noites na Toca jogando isso com Harry, Rony e seus irmãos.

"Poker Desafio – o ganhador de cada rodada escolhe um dos perdedores para fazer o que ele quiser."

Um sorriso brinca nos lábios do mestre de poções, e mesmo que Lupin tente esconder seu próprio sorriso, ele fracassa.

"Bom, então me inclua no jogo." Respondo.

Missão: Prossegue agradavelmente!


	2. Missão: No caminho certo

MISSION: RIGHT ON TRACK

Sirius inclina-se na cadeira, pega uma outra no canto e coloca entre ele e Lupin. Sorrio agradecida e me sento. Ah, assim é melhor. A droga do meu sapato estava me matando. Além do mais, estou muito mais perto dos deuses do sexo.

"Hermione, acho que você não sabe no que está se metendo..." Lupin me avisa. Ha! Acho que é justamente o contrário, garotos! Garotos? Não, não, definitivamente homens. Com certeza.

"Lupin, se a srta Granger deseja jogar, não podemos recusar. Além do mais, ela pode desistir quando quiser." Snape lança ao lobisomem um olhar "que porra você estava pensando".

Ainda bem que eu não estava na mira do olhar que Lupin deu em retorno. Caracas, acho que até atingiu um pouquinho a alma de pedra do Snape. "Hermione está bêbada."

"Bom, eu adoraria acompanhá-la até seu quarto." Sirius intervem com um sorriso malicioso.

"Acho que não!"

"Hermione é perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões." Respondo, então sorrio pois percebo que estou falando em terceira pessoa. Lupin me olha incredulamente, mas parece desistir, enquanto distribui as cartas para a próxima rodada, inclusive as minhas.

"E ela não está bêbada o suficiente." Eu digo, alcançando a garrafa de firewhisky. Olhando em volta da mesa não vejo copo sobrando, e automaticamente pego minha varinha. Acho que Snape viu o modo que eu estava olhando, e possivelmente ficou preocupado que meu feitiço saísse errado.

"Permita-me, srta Granger." Ela rapidamente interrompe meus movimentos. Puxando sua varinha. Logo tenho um copo vazio na minha frente. Sirius se adianta e me serve um drink. Bom o suficiente, mesmo. Claro que se eu derrubasse a bebida em qualquer um deles, eles teriam que tirar a roupa...droga. Da próxima vez.

O braço de Sirius encosta no meu quando ele pega meu copo, e sua pele está úmida. O homem deve ter saído do banho há pouco. Pena não ter entrado no banheiro dele, ao invés desse joguinho. O que estou dizendo? E dispensar Snape e Lupin? Acho que não!

Quem diria que a derrota de Voldemort podia ser tão compensadora? Sim, eu esperava "a festa", mas isso é inacreditável – eu no quarto com os três homens mais sexys do planeta e o ar cheio de tensão sexual. Ou é perfume? De qualquer modo, estou amando! E a biblioteca não é mais o cômodo mais atraente da Casa dos Black, é esse pequeno estúdio. Hmm, posso me imaginar voltando aqui para reviver toda essa provocação. Claro que ainda está longe de acabar...

"Eu distribui, você começa." Lupin me informa, embora ainda pareça relutante.

Encaro minhas cartas por alguns segundos, estudando as opções. Hmm...

"Black, ajude a garota, seu imbecil." Snape grunhe do outro lado da mesa.

Como? "Porque?" Pergunto, fingindo inocência.

"É obvio que você não sabe o que está fazendo, srta Granger."

É mesmo? Ha! Isso é o que você pensa, seu idiota convencido. Deus, esse Severo sarcástico me deixa com um tesão que não deveria...

"Acredito, professor, que é você quem não sabe onde está se metendo!"

Sorrio levemente ao ver o choque no rosto de Snape. Ah, se Harry pudesse ao menos ver isso! Ele ficaria tão orgulhoso. Sirius ri e dá um olhar condescente a Snape.

"Veremos quanto a isso."

A primeira rodada passa voando, e Sirius joga suas cartas triunfantemente para todos verem. Agora sim chegamos na parte que interessa!

"Então, acredito que é a deixa para dar a alguém um desafio?" Sirius pergunta, sabendo perfeitamente que é o que vai acontecer. Afinal, esse jogo foi idéia dele. "E acredito que Hermione deve ser iniciada corretamente, já que é o membro mais novo."

Ooh, me diga me diga me diga!

No entanto, mantenho o controle e apenas lanço a ele um olhar curioso.

Lupin, por outro lado, está se mexendo agitadamente na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Oh, pare com a agitação, Remo. Tudo o que quero é que Hermione tire o moletom."

Lupin parece se acalmar, mas tenho a impressão que Sirius sabe de algo que ele não sabe. Debaixo do meu moletom não há nada a não ser meu sutiã. Como Sirius sabe, eu não faço a mínima idéia. Estou realmente feliz que planejei toda a missão bem antes da festa, e coloquei roupas íntimas adequadas – seria adorável ficar sentada aqui, usando aquele sutiã patético que minha mãe comprou pra mim, não seria? Eca! Dou a Sirius um sorriso e tiro a roupa pela cabeça, e paro por um momento, cobrindo meus seios, então começo a tirá-la dos meus braços. Incrível, simplesmente incrível. Parece que eles foram atingidos por um feitiço congelante e eu não percebi – os três estão parados sem mover um músculo. Claro, pode ser apenas que eles são homens muito excitados com o que eu adoraria acreditar, uma mulher atraente sentada na sua frente usando apenas um mísero sutiã de renda preta.

O álcool e minha entrada aqui parecem ter removido toda minha timidez e, basicamente o babão do mestre de poções me inspira a continuar sentada aqui, bem descarada.

MISSÃO: Esquentando!

Lanço a todos um sorriso surpreso, então eles distribuem as cartas para a nova rodada. Snape parece sair do transe primeiro, apenas devido ao jeito que estou distribuindo as cartas. Somente alguns truques que Fred e George me ensinaram. Isso deve informá-lo que não está jogando com uma garotinha tola! Acho que deve ter dado certo, agora ele está me lançando um olhar impressionado. Pena que ele desaparece tão rápido...

Não sei porque, mas meus pés estão ardendo demais. Droga de saltos. "Malditos saltos." Digo calmamente e os chuto pra baixo da mesa. Parece que isso serviu para que Lupin e Sirius voltassem ao jogo. Ótimo.

Minha vez. Mesmo no meu estado intoxicado, ainda estou perfeitamente apta para jogar, e com um pouco de sorte consegui ganhar a rodada. Todos os três estão olhando avidamente na minha direção. Hmm, o que farei com eles...e apenas um deles. Pena. Meus pés dolorosos precisam de atenção. E quem melhor para ser posto no lugar deles do que Severo?

"Professor Snape." Digo em um tom perfeitamente doce. "Você pode ficar fora da próxima rodada."

"Só isso?" Lupin pergunta, parecendo ultrajado.

"E pode massagear meus pés enquanto isso."

A feição de Snape é incrível – não sei como ele conseguiu fazer uma careta e uma feição de desejo ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso, srta Granger..." Ele diz ameaçadoramente. "...não vai sair desse quarto."

"Sem dúvida alguma." Respondo, enquanto vejo ele escorregar para baixo da mesa. Ah, que visão – observar o amedrontador mestre de poções rastejando a meus pés. Uhum, até parece que não vou contar ao Harry sobre isso!

"Sua vez, acredito eu." Digo para Sirius, que parece amuar. Com uma encolhida, ele pega as cartas e começa a dividi-las. De qualquer modo, os dedos ágeis e deliciosos de Snape alcançaram meus pés, pegando os dois e colocando-os em seu colo. Ele começa devagar, com longos movimentos nas solas, mandando arrepios até minha espinha.

Tento pegar minhas cartas e observá-las enquanto ele continua, Lupin parece ocupar seu tempo decidindo o que quer fazer com suas mãos. Os dedos de Snape escorregam pela minha panturrilha, provocando atrás de meus joelhos. Ainda bem que estou sentada, pois minhas pernas viraram gelatina. Ahhhh. Ainda bem que estou de saia. Melhor ainda pois lembrei de depilar as pernas. Fico um pouco decepcionada quando as mãos de Snape param na jornada para cima, e escorregam de volta à minha panturrilha, mas minha decepção é logo esquecida quando ele levanta um de meus pés e começa a chupar meus dedos. Cristo, minha calcinha fica repentinamente encharcada! Sempre achei que toda coisa do fetiche dos pés fosse exagerada, mas vou ter que revisar essa opinião. Muito, muito errada mesmo. Isso é um "F", srta Granger.

"Hermione?" A voz de Sirius soa distante. "Sua vez."

Não percebi que meus olhos haviam se fechado. Oops. Ok, escolha uma carta, qualquer carta...Pego um três de espadas arbitrariamente e jogo rapidamente na mesa. Vitória minha – parece que ia sair ganhando de qualquer jeito...

Ah, Snape abandonou meu pé e está beijando o lado de dentro das minhas pernas, agora no meio caminho das minhas coxas. Ohhhh! Seus dedos lentamente separam minhas pernas, e confie em mim, de bom grado eu obedeço. Deus, tão bom...Snape continua sua jornada, e logo sinto seu nariz (aquele nariz maravilhoso, agora nem tão grande) roçar na minha calcinha. Sinto ele inalar profundamente, uma maravilhosa vibração do ar dentro de minha calcinha. Siiim!

"Severo! Ela disse uma massagem nos pés!" Lupin se torna exigente. Oops, posso ter dito algo em voz alta. Droga. Não, não, professor, não pare agora...

Mas, lamentavelmente, ele para. Aparentemente a rodada acabou – mas me chupe se eu souber quem ganhou. Não, espere, é isso, eu ganhei! Pelo menos no quesito satisfação...

MISSÃO: No caminho certo.

- x -

_People, obrigada pelas reviews! Adorooooooooo!_


	3. Missão: Chegando perto

Snape consegue ficar em pé daquele seu modo gracioso. Que pena, não me importaria se ele caisse de cara no meu colo. Fazer o que. Na subida ele para para grunhir na minha orelha. "Lembre-se, srta Granger, você pode desistir a hora que quiser."

Ooh, tentador, professor, muito tentador, mas ainda não terminei com seus companheiros!

Snape reclina em sua cadeira e acende outro cigarro. Também gostaria de um. Alcanço a mesa e vou em direção ao maço quando ele brutalmente agarra meu pulso.

"O que acha que está fazendo, srta Granger?" Snape me encara.

"Ah, vamos, Sev, apenas dê um a ela." Sirius critica. Obrigada, Sirius! Parece que você será minha próxima vítima...

Snape dá um olhar fulminante ao homem robusto ao meu lado, mas solta meu pulso. Isso! Se eu pudesse me satisfazer de qualquer outro modo agora, chupar o cigarro do mestre de poções terá que servir. Sempre gostei da fumaça estranha que eu e Gina espalhavamos na Toca para evitar gnomos. Ah, cigarro aceso, trago demoradamente. Mm, isso serve. Novamente os garotos...digo, homens parecem ter sido atingidos por um feitiço congelante. Dou a Sirius um olhar humorístico e ele se volta para Lupin:

"Então, e aí, Remo – o que vai ser?"

Ah, então o professor Lupin ganhou a última rodada. Bom, isso vai ser muito enfadonho. Meu Deus, eu, Hermione Granger, chamando alguém de enfadonho? As coisas realmente mudaram!

MISSÃO: Escorregando um pouco

"E tente usar um pouco de imaginação." Snape fala com a voz arrastada.

Lupin fica ali sentado, pensativo, pelo que parece uma eternidade.

"Anda logo!" Caramba, já ouvi esse tom na aula de poções, mas normalmente é dirigido para Neville.

Lupin fala algo tão baixo que eu não consigo escutar, olhe que estou sentada bem perto desse lobisomem adorável.

"Como?"

Lupin olha nervosamente para eles e repete olhando para seu colo. "Quero beijar Hermione."

Ooh, espere um pouco –

MISSÃO ATUALIZADA: Mudança completa de direção do lobisomem – evitar evasão a qualquer custo!

"Claro." Digo. Lupin não espera outras aprovações, inclina-se sobre o breve espaço entre nós e segura meu rosto gentilmente em suas mãos. Ele para por um momento, a milímetros de meus lábios. O pobre rapaz ainda acha que não é permitido. Bem, o sorriso ansioso em meus lábios parece aliviar sua preocupações, quando percebo seus lábios já estão nos meus, queimando minha pele do modo mais atormentador. Ele começa gentilmente – um beijo bem casto. Que inferno, cara, acabei de ser afagada pelo sedutor mestre de poções e isso é o melhor que consegue fazer? Duvido! Decido tomar as rédeas da situação e abro meus lábios sugestivamente sob os dele. Parece convidativo o suficiente para o professor Lupin. Sua língua escorrega entre meus lábios e começa a fazer jogos incríveis com a minha. Ahh, agora sim. Seu beijo ainda é reprimido, mas não quero assustar o coitado completamente – devo ser gentil com o lobo. Ah, foda-se! Agarro a gravata de Lupin e o puxo mais perto. Sou recompensada com um gemido que me dá arrepios, estou revivendo o desejo da massagem nos pés de mais cedo e ameaçando apagá-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não ligo, apenas continue!

Ouço Sirius dar uma risadinha. Maldito – parece ter trazido Lupin de volta à realidade. O homem solta minha boca, mas ainda não acabou. Ele me dá vários beijos e uma mordida deliciosa no pescoço. Mmmm, não sabia que esse lugarzinho existia, mas definitivamente não vou esquecê-lo. Não posso parar agora – vou levantar, sair da minha cadeira e sentar no colo desse homem maravilhoso, mas antes que eu pudesse levantar um centímetro da cadeira, Lupin me segura pelas coxas e me segura na cadeira. Sua boca se aproxima roucamente da minha orelha. "Saia disso enquanto pode, Hermione. Não somos homens bons."

Bom, eu estava contando com isso, não estava? Esse lobo tolo não sabe que sei muito bem o que quero e que estou adorando cada momento.

"Nunca adivinharia." Brinco em retorno. Lupin parece assombrado quando volta a se sentar. Claro que ainda pego aquele olhar de antecipação em seus olhos – aposto que agora não se afastaria tão rápido, hein?

Enquanto Snape começa a distribuir as cartas, me contorço nas cadeira. Droga – Sirius parece ter notado e está rindo de mim. Certo, é tudo sobre controle Hermione, e você terá que ganhar algum de volta. Faça-os esperar um pouco...

Me distraio mexendo o conteúdo restante do meu copo. Que pena, o cigarro parece ter queimado enquanto estive ocupada com Lupin. Ah, bem. Hora da próxima rodada cavalheiros (Deus, espero que não sejam!)

Consigo ganhar a próxima rodada apesar do álcool palpitando em meu corpo e tomando conta do meu cérebro – embora ache que o julgamento dos outros também esteja danificado – ou é distração?

Hm, claro que é hora de fazer algo com Sirius, mas ele parece muito ansioso. Não, para baixo garoto, você terá que esperar. Olhando em volta da mesa percebo que há algo bem injusto sobre tudo isso...

"Tirando as camisas!" Mando. Mm, um pouco de doce para olhos. Isso não podia ser deixado para trás. Mentalmente agradeço minhas cordas vocais que parecem ter pensamento próprio. "Justo é justo camaradas! Ah, mas professor Lupin, deixe sua gravata."

Lupin me lança um olhar confuso, mas obedece. No entanto, enquanto desabotoa o resto da camisa ele me informa. "Não acho que seja apropriado continuar a referir Severo e eu como professores, Hermione."

"Fale por si, Lupin." Snape fala do outro lado da mesa. Ooh, um pouco sacana, não, senhor? Não vai me ouvir reclamar...

"Bom, se vamos fazer exigências sobre nomes então vocês dois podem me chamar de Hermione." Digo a Sirius e Lupin. "No entanto, PROFESSOR Snape se voltará a mim como Rainha da Grifinória e nada menos!"

"Sob meu cadáver."

"A garota está certa, Sev, justo é justo." Sirius diz com um risinho. Snape me lança um olhar que me faria chorar alguns anos atrás. Pena que não sou mais aquela garota boba, PROFESSOR.

MISSÃO – Pequena missão à parte para fazer o máximo em ter Snape ao meu dispor...

Ah, Lupin está sentado ali com sua gravata e que vista! Mm, passar minhas mãos por aquele peito seria o paraíso...

Minha basbaquice é interrompida repentinamente pela cotovelada gentil (e provavelmente não tão acidental) de Sirius enquanto tira sua camisa. Oh, arrepios! Aquela camisa deixava a desejar coisas deliciosas! Enquanto Lupin tem músculos a serem desejados, e aqueles pelos deliciosos, Sirius é Deus em comparação. Seu torso é de um homem que se exercita frequentemente, a pele levemente bronzeada em que eu adoraria gastar meu tempo esfregando óleo. Não, calda de chocolate que eu pudesse passar horas lambendo! Mm, Sirius coberto de chocolate...

"Vamos, PROFESSOR." Sirius sorri sarcasticamente para Snape. "Faça o que a moça pediu."

O olhar de Snape é redirecionado à Sirius. Com medo de não superar o cãozinho, não, senhor? Bom, que pena!

Parecendo muito irritado, Snape desabotoa a camisa de um modo agonisante. Maldito – quero a próxima rodada! Me criticando por não dar atenção aos meus pensamentos com Sirius. Finalmente a camisa do mestre de poções está desabotoada, mas ele para por aí. Não consigo ver porra nenhuma.

"Eu disse tirar!" Eu mando.

Snape me lança um olhar repreendedor.

"Digo, eu disse tirar, professor."

Snape me dá um sorriso satisfeito e escorrega a camisa pelos braços. Mm, agora Snape está totalmente diferente...embora não tão esbelto como eu pensava, dada sua reputação de vampiro, ele é definitivamente pálido. No entanto as inúmeras cicatrizes que tomam conta de sua pele me convidam a passar meus dedos sobre elas e tentar tirar aquela dor do passado...não, não me sentirei arrependida por me masturbar sobre o professor de poções, apesar de saber o que aqueles dedos maravilhosos podem fazer. Faço o melhor para lançar a ele um daqueles olhares desaprovadores. Snape, no entanto, acende outro cigarro (não é de se imaginar porque o homem tem dentes amarelados!) e me olha divertidamente. Preciso trabalhar nesse olhar.

MISSÃO: Caminhando sensacionalmente...

Não me lembro de ter visto Lupin distribuir as cartas, mas ah, existem tantas coisas melhores para se olhar! É engraçado como os três podem ser completamente diferentes, me proporcionando o mesmo efeito – desejo ardente, molhado emanando da minha calcinha. Decido deixar alguém ganhar a rodada (não consigo fazer nada com as cartas que me deram, honestamente!). Adoraria ver o que me aguarda. Sirius ganha – perfeito. Remo e Snape parecem bem irritados – esse jogo está se tornando sanguinário. Não estou nem aí – vou ganhar de qualquer jeito...

"Você parece bem desconfortável aí, Hermione." Sirius me diz com um sorriso.

De fato, Sirius seu cachorro malvado, e a solução é?

"Estou certo de que você irá apreciar muito mais a próxima rodada sentada aqui." Ele diz dando um tapinha rápido em seu colo e afastando sua cadeira convidadoramente. Será? Bom, veremos quanto a isso!

Agora sei do novo status de objeto sexual e francamente, é tudo que eu queria no momento. Vou deixar minha consciência pesar amanhã.

Me levanto com as pernas um pouco trêmulas e escorrego até o colo de Sirius. Ele estava certo – é gostoso aqui. Agora, minha vez, certo?

Enquanto aguardo a próxima rodada, Sirius beija docemente meu pescoço e juro que todos os pelos que existem ali estão arrepiados. Mas não é só isso, caso você se importe – Sirius deixa bem óbvio se contorcendo em minhas costas. Mm, aonde você havia escondido isso, meu querido? Lupin está tomando conta do amigo, sua boca fechada numa linha bem firme. Agora, Remo, você teve sua chance...

"Comporte-se." Remo grunhe ao pegar suas cartas.

"Não faria o contrário." Sirius diz com um sorriso. Ah, por favor não me diga que é verdade!

No entanto parece que sua idéia de comportamento é bem diferente da de Lupin. Após pegar suas cartas e observá-las sob meu ombro, ele rapidamente joga as 5 sobre a mesa, apesar dos três ás de espadas entre elas. Ok, como assim? Ah, aparentemente ele quer suas mãos livres para outras...coisas. Uma começa no meu quadril, fazendo círculos deliciosos sob o fino tecido da minha saia. A outra escorrega em volta do meu corpo para afagar meu seio. Mm, agora sim! Fico segura em me contorcer no seu colo em aprovação. Que mãos grandes...Aah! A mão no meu quadril está levantando minha saia. O que exatamente você está planejando fazer aí, Sirius? Me inclino sobre ele, adorando sentir seu peito musculoso sobre minhas costas nuas. Arrepios de antecipação correm pela minha espinha enquanto seus dedos se apoximam da minha calcinha encharcada. Deus, ande logo! Só temos uma rodada! Sirius para um momento para enfiar a mão em meu sutiã. Ele aperta meu mamilo intumecido (me dou conta que ele esteve assim por um bom tempo, provavelmente dando um showzinho para os deuses do sexo...) e belisca-o deliciosamente com o dedão e o dedo indicador. Mmm...assim...todavia ele está longe de acabar. A mão passeando entre minhas pernas acha o caminho por dentro da minha calcinha e ele leva um de seus dedos enormes entre minhas dobras, a ponta roçando meu clitóris. É isso – perco todo o controle e agora estou me contorcendo descaradamente em seu colo. Sirius sorri em minha orelha, então escorrega um dedo grosso dentro de mim. Jesus, ninguém além de mim fez isso antes, e isso é muuuuito melhor.

"Não pare." Eu digo arfando enquanto ele começa a ir e voltar. "Por favor não pare!"

"Sirius..." Lupin grunhe, mas quando abro meus olhos para encará-lo, ele congela na tentativa de levantar de sua cadeira. Nunca pensei que ver alguém observar enquanto seu melhor amigo me masturba faria algum efeito em mim, mas, novamente, estou errada. Muito errada. Perco controle dos meus músculos, as cartas na minha mão voam para o chão.

"Isso mesmo, Mione, goza pra mim." Sirius grunhe na minha orelha. Ele enfatiza suas palavras levando seu dedão sobre meu clitóris, esfregando-o. Ahhhh. E lá vou eu, um orgasmo como nenhum outro que me proporcionei faz seu caminho pelo meu corpo e me sinto contrair naqueles dedos talentosos. A outra mão de Sirius deixa meu seio para me segurar pela cintura, evitando que eu escorregue para o chão. Posso sentir o calor tomando conta de minha face enquanto gozo. Deus, que visão deve ser!

Aparentemente, pois Snape e Lupin estão embasbacados olhando para mim.

Finalmente consigo reunir umas palavras. "Então, garotos, em frente com o jogo."

- x -

_Desculpem a demora...chega o fim do ano e me atolo de trabalho...novamente obrigada pelas reviews, não se preocupem, não irei parar no meio da tradução!!!_


	4. Missão: Que missão?

"Saia do colo dele." Snape grunhe. "Acredito que estamos esperando suas cartas, Her…srta Granger."

Oops, ok. Me levanto do colo de Sirius – droga! – e escorrego de volta ao meu lugar. Hm, posso pensar mais claramente após essa rodada! Ótimo!

"Hermione, você tem certeza que quer continuar jogando?" Droga, isso veio de Sirius! Se não foi ele Lupin realmente sabe fazer imitações...

"Claro!" Digo com um sorriso.

Vejo uma rápida troca de olhares entre ele e Lupin, finalizada com Sirius encolhendo os ombros. Não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que foi aquilo e não quero saber...

"Então?" Snape pergunta impaciente, enquanto recupero minhas cartas do chão. Droga, nenhum par. Mal humorada, jogo minhas cartas na mesa.

Olho o resto das cartas espalhadas pela mesa enquanto alcanço outro cigarro de Snape.

Acho a mão vencedora – Ahh, professor Snape, o que guarda para mim? Que tal outra rodada no colo do canino? Não ligaria, mesmo!

"Certo, srta Granger, você quer jogar um jogo justo, foi o que nos fez acreditar. Lembro-me de ter passado uma rodada chupando seus dedos do pé, correto?"

"Mmhm." Digo, me deliciando naquela pequena memória. Espere, ele não espera que eu faça aquilo nos pés dele, certo? Temo não ser tão esportiva, professor…

"E sua atuação nojenta com aquele…" ele aponta a cabeça na direção de Sirius enquanto fala. "...me deixou com um sentimento...digamos, desconfortável…"

"Ah, então o que você quer dizer é que deseja que eu substitua o cigarro com a sua...varinha?" Provoco. "...professor." Oops, quase me esqueci dessa parte!

"Seria o suficiente."

Oh, a velha imposição Sonserina, não, senhor? Bom, que se dane. Nunca tentei isso antes, mas claro que essa noite é sobre coisas novas, e mais uma certamente não machucaria...além do mais, Gina me contou que homens ficam muito mais dispostos a fazer o mesmo por nós depois que você faz por eles...

Além do mais, não me importaria em saber exatamente o que o mestre de poções esconde sob as vestes...

Ao levantar do meu assento mais uma vez, as palavras mais chocantes saem da boca de Sirius. "Acho que é o suficiente, Hermione. Acabou o jogo."

Como? Espere, isso veio de Sirius, e não do senhor-lobisomem-a-consciência-leva-sempre-a-melhor, não é mesmo? Deixe-me checar novamente. Sim, de fato um Sirius super sexy continua do meu lado. Agora estou confusa. Eu fiz algo errado?

"Acredito que estamos apenas começando." Snape grunhe para Sirius. Eu concordo!

"Remo está certo, você está muito bêbada." Sirius continua. O que? O QUE? O QUE?!

"Eu não estava tão bêbada dez segundos atrás!" Eu literalmente lamento.

"Bom, isso foi antes…" Sirius corta o que ia falar repentinamente. Ele lança outro olhar estranho a Remo.

"Antes do que? Do seu dedo fodê-la até quase perder os sentidos? Não seja tão egoísta!" Snape grunhe. Eu rio pela sua escolha de palavras. Não pareço impressionar Remo ou Sirius.

"Sirius está certo. Hora de dormir." Remo diz mexendo nos seus dois sicles.

Malditos. Os dois!

"É demais para o gosto de vocês, não?" O tom de Snape agora é muito sórdido. Não deveria estar me excitando do jeito que está...

"Por Merlin, Severo, a garota é virgem!" Sirius explode.

Ah, então agora, do nada, o cachorro tem moral! Droga, droga, droga!

MISSÃO: Tão perto, no entanto tão distante…

Snape lança a Sirius um olhar, o qual diz gritantemente que ele não dá a mínima.

"Eu não tenho voz em meio a isso tudo?" Protesto. Agora que o status de objeto sexual foi quebrado, devo confiar no meu cérebro novamente...rio com meus pensamentos...e coloquei meu cérebro aonde?

Sirius me lança um olhar interessado, enquanto Lupin continua em dúvida.

"Tenho uma confissão a fazer." Certo, hora de um pedaço da verdade vir à tona... "Tive a intenção de me livrar desse probleminha esta noite."

"Hermione, você não planejou isso!" Lupin fala, balançando uma mão sobre as cartas na mesa.

"Não isso, precisamente. Na verdade planejava agarrar alguém na festa, mas os pretendentes eram muito...tristes."

"Mesmo?" Sirius pergunta esperançoso. "Então se não fosse por esse jogo você faria isso de qualquer modo?"

Dou um aceno de cabeça.

MISSÃO: Plano de resgate em ação

"É uma história linda." Lupin diz sarcasticamente. "Infelizmente, Hermione, eu não acredito em você."

"Ninguém liga!" Snape intervém. "Ela está disposta…"

"Não espero que você entenda!" Lupin revida.

"Bom." Snape grunhe após um momento. "Já que vocês dois querem saber a verdade, há um jeito..."

Sirius levanta uma sobrancelha interessada ao professor.

"Acontece que sou proficiente em Oclumência."

"E como vamos saber se você vai falar a verdade?" Lupin pergunta.

"E quando eu menti? Posso ser bem sórdido, Lupin, mas nunca menti para vocês."

Lupin parece pensar ferozmente por alguns minutos, olhando para mim e Snape. É engraçado – nunca pensei que estaria concordando com Snape em nada além de fatos, muito menos isso! E a visão de Lupin parecendo super sério, sem camisa e usando uma gravata é quase hilária.

"Muito bem."

ISSOOOO! Ah, espere, isso significa que Snape vai ler meus pensamentos! Ah meu Deus…Começo a pensar coisas que não deveria pensar, então me dou conta que é o que eu deveria estar fazendo...

Em algum momento ouço Snape dizer "Legilimens!"

Meu pânico aumenta…

"Que inferno, garota estúpida, apenas relaxe!" Snape me diz, sua testa franzida em atenção. "Não dou a mínima para as brincadeiras estúpidas que você e aqueles asnos aprontaram!"

Ok, Herm, apenas pense no que aconteceu mais cedo…Imagens desta noite começam a correr pela minha cabeça, a conversa com Gina e Harry, o olhar em volta da sala, a conversa dentro desse quarto por entre a porta...oops! Posso senti-lo dentro de minha mente – realmente é uma sensação estranha, devo admitir. Não ser capaz de controlar meus próprios pensamentos…claro, pensando bem, o álcool basicamente fez isso também. Uhú. Finalmente sinto ele deixar minha mente…

"A Srta Granger…" Snape finalmente diz, com um risinho debochado. "…está de fato dizendo a verdade."

"Porque esse olhar apavorado, então?" Lupin ainda está cético ao se voltar para mim. Coro demasiadamente.

"A srta Granger foi uma menina bem safada." Snape continua com o sorrisinho no rosto. "Aparentemente ela escutou nossa conversa sobre ela, lá de fora."

Lupin me olha bem envergonhado. Sirius, pelo outro lado, me lança um sorriso bem largo. Bom cãozinho.

"De volta ao jogo, então." O deboche no rosto de Sirius diz tudo.

"Acredito, devido à minha descoberta das…safadezas da srta Granger, que tenho um desejo mais apropriado para minha rodada vencedora." Snape está me lançando aquele olhar malicioso com a sobrancelha arqueada novamente.

"Acredito que já decidimos qual vai ser sua recompensa." Digo. Bem, não custa tentar. Dou uma lambida nada discreta nos lábios. Juro que ouço Sirius gemer, no entanto Snape parece ter mais controle do que eu esperava…

"Garotas más merecem apanhar, srta Granger. Ah, e respondendo sua pergunta, certamente é maior que isso!"

Cubro meus olhos envergonhada, mas não deixo de encará-lo entre os dedos, e um sorriso bobo logo se espalha pelo meu rosto. Sabia que não deveria ficar imaginando as qualidades de Snape enquanto ele estava dentro da minha mente, mas eu não podia deixar de fazê-lo! Então, maior que o de Bill Weasley, hein? Oh, parem com a mente poluída, pessoas! Acidentalmente me deparei com ele na cama com aquela vadia…digo, Fleur Delacour alguns anos atrás. Uau, maior que aquilo? Nossa, estou disposta a ter uma diversão, digo, problema…ah, que inferno, DIVERSÃO!

Contudo, apanhar…Hm, honestamente estou um pouco preocupada. Acho que isso vai mudar minha idéia de contar a Harry sobre o mestre de poções se arrastando sob meus pés mais cedo. Posso até imaginar...

"Então, Mione, o que ele fez?!" Harry irá perguntar.

"Ah, apenas me colocou entre os joelhos e me espancou." Tá bom.

"Ok, professor, você ganhou. Não vou contar a Harry."

"Como?" Snape grunhe, olhando para mim. "Não vai mesmo, srta Granger. Contudo, você está segurando o jogo!"

Lanço a Remo um olhar de dar pena.

"Vamos, Severo, deixe-a."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, acha que quero deixar evidências de sangue por aqui? Não vou machucá-la!"

Certamente. Posso imaginar. Dumbledore tendo uma conversa amigável com Snape – "Então, Severo, acredito que você passou a noite fodendo a Hermione até ela perder os sentidos? Não? Então, me explique porque sua mão ainda está impressa na bunda dela?"

Contudo, ainda pego Snape dizendo "...muito."

Lanço a Sirius um olhar questionador.

"É só uma rodada, Mione." Ele responde com um movimento de ombros.

Ótimo, ótimo, ótimo. Me levanto da cadeira e vou até o lado do professor. Deus isso é vergonhoso, mesmo no meu estado alcoólico. Decido que preciso de outro drink antes de mergulhar nisso – além do mais, não usavam álcool como anestésico?

Lanço a Snape um olhar divergente antes de agarrar seu copo quase cheio da mesa e engolindo tudo de uma vez. Ahh, certo, assim é melhor.

"Isso, minha querida, não foi muito esperto."

Você não me assusta, Snape. Bom, não agora que estou tonta num estado induzido pelo firewhisky. Lanço a ele um olhar malicioso.

Deito no colo de Snape de um modo nada feminino.

Seus dedos longos roçam atrás dos meus joelhos, então sinto ele levantar minha saia vagarosamente, acariciando a parte posterior das minhas coxas. Deus, estou arrepiada por antecipação. Ele está tão perto de onde eu preferiria ter esses dedos…

"Adorável, srta Granger, mas não vejo necessidade para isso." Merlin, me ajude! Sua voz é sedosa e maliciosa. Ele coloca o elástico da calcinha embaixo dos dedões e puxa para baixo até a linha onde minhas coxas acabam e começa minha bunda. Imagino como deve parecer meu bumbum branquelo ao ar livre...olho para Lupin e Sirius – os dois parecem bem encantados. Não pode ser tão ruim então…

A mão de Snape traça círculos leves sobre minha pele, quase fazendo cócegas. Oh, oh, oh! Seus dedos estão chegando perto das minhas dobras molhadas, só mais um pouquinho, só um pouco…ahhhh!

"Bom, se ainda havia dúvidas sobre a disposição dela, acredito ter encontrado a resposta, senhores."

"Droga." Deus, isso veio de Lupin?

Snape move um dedo para cima, mergulhando-o levemente dentro de mim. Vou para trás o mais rápido que consigo, tentando me empalar nele.

"Srta Granger!" Ele reclama. Suas mãos me deixam por um momento, então levo um tapa, ardido como o inferno. Chio, surpresa. "Ninguém disse que podia se mover!"

"Mas..." Começo a protestar.

Sua palma me acerta novamente. "Ou falar!"

Choramingo um pouco, mas estou começando a desejar pelo próximo. Deus, meu lado sádico está criando vida.

Mais uma vez Snape leva seus dedos à minha pele, que agora está mais sensível que antes. Finalmente ele mergulha na minha profundidade, só por um momento consigo conter o prazer que sinto. No entanto ele se retira rapidamente mais uma vez. Seu dedo viaja pela dobra entre minhas bochechas e para na minha entrada traseira. Oh meu Deus! Não consigo me controlar dessa vez. Juro que devem ter escutado esse gemido lá debaixo.

"Acho que disse para você não dar um pio!"

Imagino que minha pele não deve estar mais tão branca...mesmo assim, isso mais do que vale a pena!

Tapa! Ooh, lá vai mais um…

"Esse foi para quê?"

"Porque, Black, seu pateta, você não está jogando. Comece a distribuir!"

Ah, Snape moveu a mão que estava na minha coxa e agora está caminhando dentro da minha calcinha para minha aprovação. A outra mão acaricia minha bunda, ameaçando me bater mais uma vez. Deus, não sei o que mais quero agora – isso ou que ele...

Oh, assim. Seu dedo, que está molhado com meu próprio suco, está brincando sobre os músculos apertados do meu ânus. Isso combinado com as carícias dos dedos de sua outra mão está tornando meu interior quase insuportável do modo mais doce...

"Gosta disso, não?" Snape grunhe em cima de mim. Parece bem favorável para Snape também – uma enorme protuberância em sua calça está cutucando minha barriga (e de fato parece maior que a de Bill...)

No entanto sua mão me deixa novamente para espancar minhas bochechas.

"Responda quando eu falo com você!"

Suspeito que estava destinada a isso de qualquer modo que lidasse com isso, mas quem liga!

"Sim!"

Outro tapa.

"Sim o que?!"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Assim é melhor."

MISSÃO: Que missão?

Minha mente não consegue pensar em mais nada além de como esses dedos são maravilhosos.

Oh, oh, OH! A ponta de um de seus dedos achou o caminho dentro dos músculos apertados do meu buraquinho acima mencionado e isso é maravilhoso! Os dedos de sua outra mão continuam investindo dentro de mim e estou tão perto de repetir o que ocorreu no colo de Sirius, é inacreditável...

"Não se atreva!" Snape grunhe para mim.

Tarde demais, senhor. A retirada daquele dedo me leva à loucura, ainda mais quando ele desce a mão para me espancar novamente. Estou perfeitamente consciente que estou gritando o nome do professor Snape enquanto me contorço em seu colo e realmente não ligo!

"Me fode!" Grito. "Me fode, senhor!"

"Sua vez, Hermione." Sirius debocha. "Posso te pegar um pacote de gelo, querida?"

Droga, droga, droga! Essas rodadas realmente deviam ser mais longas…


	5. Missão: Bem sucedida, mas não completa!

Snape projeta um sorrisinho bobo enquanto escorrego de volta ao meu lugar – homem maldito!

Arrepios, realmente perdi o controle. Hora de ganhar algum de volta. Pego minhas cartas e não consigo deixar de sorrir. Mão vencedora bem ali.

"Descarte, Hermione." Lupin se dirige a mim.

"Estou bem, obrigada."

Os três se entreolham, então Sirius encolhe os ombros e joga suas cartas na mesa. Eventualmente todos os três descartam. Há! Peguei-os!

"Então, srta Granger, o que vai ser?" Snape me pergunta naquele tom modesto. Puh! Não vai ganhar assim tão fácil! Você teve sua chance...Bom, as opções...

Está na hora de finalmente transar. No entanto, Lupin está sentado ali parecendo um tanto tenso. Deixe-me explicar melhor, parece que se você acertá-lo bem agora, irá quebrá-lo como aquele jogo de xadrez gigante da câmara depois da pedra filosofal. Não vou conseguir nada com ele daquele jeito! Que pena – vou ter que desperdiçar essa rodada...bom, não desperdiçar, mas, você sabe...

"Remo." Eu digo, tendo certeza de capturar o olhar de Snape, e retribuo com um sorriso atrevido. Pego a garrafa de firewhiskey da mesa e encho o copo de Lupin – não que ele precise, o homem não tomou uma gota desde que cheguei aqui. "Aí vai. Tome isso."

"O que?" Sirius me lança um olhar realmente confuso.

Dou um sorriso tímido e um tapinha no joelho. "Espere mais um pouco." Não muito, eu espero!

Lupin parece um pouco aliviado com meu desafio, e esvazia o recipiente rapidamente, pousando-o de volta à mesa triunfantemente. Certo, dou a ele alguns minutos e logo estaremos de volta à ativa...

Snape distribui a próxima rodada, e estou determinada a ganhar essa também. Essas dedadas já foram suficientes – preciso completar o negócio!

Droga, droga, droga! As cartas são uma droga! Não importa. Jogo-as na mesa e pego cinco novas. Essas não melhoram minha situação – um par de cincos e só. Oh, bom. Tenho certeza que um dos meninos vai bolar algo gostoso...

"Então?" Snape levanta uma sobrancelha a Sirius. Ah, querido Sirius, o que tem escondido nas mangas (ou será na calça?) para mim? (Oh não, as brincadeiras de mau gosto novamente – devo estar bêbada!)

Sirius olha em volta da mesa, seus olhos finalmente pousando em Lupin. Lupin agora lança aquele sorrisinho, resultado de muito álcool. Ah, se sentindo mais confiante, lobinho?

"Acredito ser sua vez, Aluado." Sirius diz com um risinho. "Faça."

"Faça o que?"

Sirius revira os olhos para o amigo. Eu, no entanto, estou literalmente me contorcendo por antecipação.

"O que você acha, tolo?" Snape grunhe. "Pegue ela. Foda ela. Deixe sua mente inocente nas nuvens! Como infernos quiser chamar!"

Ohhhhhhhhhh, sim!

MISSÃO: Alvo se aproximando...

Lupin olha para mim. Meu Deus! Seus olhos estão cheios de desejo. Parece que me comeria viva. Talvez o copo inteiro tenha sido um exagero...NUNCA!

"Você a despe então." A voz de Lupin soa deliciosamente rouca.

"O prazer é meu." Sirius responde. Oh, oh, OH! Ele se levanta e me oferece sua mão. Deixo ele me puxar gentilmente até ficar de pé (Alôôô? Eu estaria de joelhos implorando se isso não estivesse acontecendo!). Sirius me vira para Lupin. As mãos dele percorrem meu perfil, dos meus quadris até minhas axilas, onde elas divergem e pousam em meus seios. Ele os massageia gentilmente e viro gelatina em seus braços. Os formigamentos de antes são reanimados e mordo meu lábio inferior por antecipação.

As mãos de Sirius me largam, seus dedos percorrem o lado de meus seios, perto do meu sutiã, trabalhando o caminho até minhas costas, onde está o colchete. Ele mexe gentilmente nele, separando-o de modo que o fino tecido agora pende sob meus ombros, a borda um pouco acima de onde estava, expondo um pedaço da minha carne. O tecido esfrega meus mamilos, me fazendo arfar. Mãos grandes me envolvem, escorregando para dentro do tecido e encostando em minha pele. Oh, droga. Isso é magnífico! Os dedos de Sírius puxam meus mamilos, deixando-os ainda mais contraídos, então os roda languidamente.

"Oh!" Escapa da minha boca, e Sirius se aproxima ainda mais atrás de mim de modo que posso me apoiar no corpo dele. Melhor assim, caso contrário eu estaria no chão agora. Não que me importe...Minhas costas tocam o peito dele e o calor da pele dele contra a minha é divino.

"Olhe o que você está fazendo com ela." Sirius grunhe para Lupin. Não acho que ele precise ser avisado – Lupin não piscou desde que Sirius começou. Não que eu esteja reclamando – adoro o fato de que Sirius esteja me exibindo para o seu amigo. Sei que devia me sentir exposta, ou talvez envergonhada, mas honestamente estou completamente excitada. Oh, uau...

Mexo um pouco meus ombros para permitir que meu sutiã escorregue pelos braços e passe por minhas mãos direto para o chão. Sirius agarra meus seios, elevando-os para Lupin os admirar. Parece o bastante para ele. Sem afastar os olhos ele começa a tirar a calça. Droga, vou desmaiar logo, juro. Reflito que talvez essa não seja a melhor maneira de ter minha primeira experiência – todos meus encontros futuros vão ser julgados em comparação e francamente, não consigo imaginar nada parecido. Foda-se.

Ouço uma cadeira arranhar o chão de madeira. Uma espiada à direita de Lupin me mostra que Snape moveu seu assento para um ponto melhor de observação. Olhar interessante em sua face, devo acrescentar. Como se fosse um cachorrinho faminto observando um osso ser balançado na frente de seu maravilhoso nariz.

"Mione? Você está observado ele?" Sirius sussurra em meu ouvido, e meus olhos se voltam para Lupin. Meu Deus! Suas calças estão no chão e ele está parado na minha frente apenas em sua boxer. Uma tensão bem interessante na frente também. Oh, wow. Posso ver um pedaço de pele saindo pela abertura e não consigo tirar meus olhos dele.

MISSÃO: Em vista...

"Mmhm." Eu arfo. Meu vocabulário externo parece ter tirado férias. Não ligo. Ainda existem muitos sons decentes que posso fazer, e provavelmente vou descobrir alguns que não sabia ter.

"Ainda está com muitas roupas, Mione." As mãos de Sirius escorregam pelo meu perfil, deixando meus seios completamente expostos para os dois. Remo lambe os lábios ao vê-los. Eu literalmente estremeço, e sou recompensada com uma vibração penetrante de um gemido suprimido vindo do peito de Sirius. Sirius escorrega atrás de mim quando seus braços chegam ao limite, ainda na barra da minha saia. Vagarosamente seus dedos passam por baixo, acariciando o lado interno de minhas coxas até alcançar minha calcinha, que ainda está abaixo da minha bunda, devido ao encontro anterior com professor Snape. Sirius me acaricia sobre o material antes de puxar minha calcinha até meus calcanhares. Ele me segura bem forte pela cintura com um braço enquanto piso para fora da vestimenta. Posso sentir o ar frio passar por minha pele úmida, intensificando minha necessidade.

Sirius recupera minha calcinha do chão e levanta-se atrás de mim. Pelo canto do olho observo ele levá-la até o rosto e ouço ele inalar profundamente.

Snape solta um som estranho de sufocamento.

"Agora, Severo, você vai esperar sua vez. Enquanto isso..." Vejo minha calcinha voar sobre a mesa na direção do professor Snape e não posso deixar de observar ele repetir a ação de Sirius. Seus olhos se fecham ao inalar meu cheiro e um gemido nada característico escapa de seus lábios. Não posso nem começar a descrever o som que eu deixei escapar.

"Você gosta disso, Mione? Gosta de observar Severo..."

"Professor Snape!"

"Professor Snape..." Sirius corrige. "...farejando seu cheiro?"

Faço que sim com a cabeça enquanto algo inaudível escapa de meus lábios.

"Ótimo. Ótimo. Agora, Remo, você quer que tiremos a saia dela?" Sirius pergunta, seus dedos escorregando até minhas costas para alcançar o zíper.

"Depende. Você quer que eu tire minha gravata?" Lupin me pergunta, um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

Consigo balançar a cabeça bem devagar.

"Bom, então, Almofadinhas, acredito que a saia fica."

Deus, existe algo tão sedutor na idéia de ser fodida parcialmente vestida. Vou ter que pensar nisso futuramente, num momento mais apropriado.

Lupin deu dois passos em minha direção e agora está de pé a milímetros do meu corpo. Uma de suas mãos acaricia minha bochecha, antes de afastar minha cabeça vagarosamente. Ele se curva e me beija na boca gentilmente. Devagar ele separa meus lábios, e sua língua começa a acariciar a minha, sua hesitação de cedo agora esquecida. Droga, se o que está para vir é apenas uma fração disso, vou perder a cabeça completamente. E vou ser encaminhada ao São Mungo para me juntar a Lockhart...Existem coisas piores.

Sirius retornou a sua posição em meus seios, o movimento de seus dedos de acordo com a língua de Lupin em minha boca. Estou largada sentindo seus toques.

"Limpe a mesa, Severo." Sirius manda. Ouço um crack no fundo, e sinto Remo me pegar do chão e me colocar na mesa fria de madeira. A mudança de temperatura do corpo de Sirius para isso é bem estranha, mas não ruim.

"Última chance, Hermione." Remo grunhe para mim enquanto se abaixa para tirar o short. "Desista agora!"

"Nunca."

Wow, sortuda – aparentemente ainda me restou uma palavra flutuando na garganta, e parece ser a certa. Meu quadril descansa na borda da mesa, dando a Lupin acesso perfeito ao seu objetivo. Os dedos de Lupin pousam nas minhas coxas, afastando-as gentilmente enquanto ele se coloca em posição. Luto para ficar com a cabeça erguida para ver o que ele está fazendo. O olhar em sua face é de luxúria e desejo. Provavelmente não muito diferente da minha, devo acrescentar. Lupin se aproxima um pouco mais e sinto ele quente e duro pressionando minha entrada. Puta merda. Não consigo mais manter a cabeça erguida, pouso-a na borda da mesa. Sou recompensada com a face de Snape, cheia de desejo obscuro. Snape toma liberdade de capturar minha boca com a sua. Seu beijo está longe de ser igual ao beijo delicado de Lupin – esse é muito intenso, necessitado. Sentiria pena do pobre coitado se Lupin não começasse a empurrar para frente. Sinto umas pontadas mínimas enquanto ele faz seu caminho, então um calor delicioso e uma fricção quando ele escorrega inteiro para dentro. Devia ter feito isso há muito tempo...Por outro lado, sem tempo para arrependimentos...

MISSÃO: Foda-se a Missão! Apenas aproveite!

Lupin começa devagar, estocadas cuidadosas, cada uma enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Entre isso e o beijo de Snape sinto-me afogar do modo mais delicioso possível. Ohhh! Os lábios de alguém acabaram de encontrar meus mamilos, puxando meus nervos gentilmente enquanto percorre a pontinha com a língua. Consigo levantar uma mão e pousá-la atrás daquela cabeça talentosa. Cabelos longos encontram a ponta de meus dedos. Meu Deus, Sirius, que língua você tem...Mostro e ele minha apreciação percorrendo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e puxando sua cabeça para perto de mim, apenas para fazê-lo aumentar a pressão. Droga! É isso – perdi totalmente o controle. Minha cabeça rola para o lado, e Snape não parece se importar com o fato de que interrompi o beijo. Seus lábios logo grudam em meu pescoço fazendo os rumores de vampirismo valer à pena.

As mãos estão por todo lugar – nas minhas coxas, na minha barriga, chegando até onde estou unida a Lupin, no meu rosto...Isso é maravilhoso. Os movimentos de Lupin aumentam, ocasionalmente ele acerta meu cérvix, me fazendo pular se surpresa e desejo. Estou vagamente ciente que uma corrente de gemidos prazerosos escapa de minha garganta, mas perdi o controle deles há muito tempo.

"Conte-nos Lupin." Snape grunhe contra minha clavícula. "Como ela é?"

"Tão quente." Lupin arfa e sinto dedos apertarem minhas coxas. "Tão apertada. Por Merlin, Hermione, isso é divino!"

Não precisa me dizer isso, Remo. Estou ciente...

Arrepios! Um dedo acabou de encontrar meu clitóris, dançando sobre os nervos. Posso sentir algo se aproximar. Meus dedos começam a formigar, uma onda de calor se espalhando das minhas pernas pelo corpo inteiro.

"Mione! Não consigo mais!" A voz de Lupin soa distante. Sinto meus músculos apertarem ele, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo. Meu corpo se contorce sozinho sobre a mesa, uma mão me segurando pelo quadril, tentando me impedir de escorregar para o chão. Enquanto gozo sinto Snape morder a pele de meu pescoço, doloroso o suficiente para ser prazeroso, enquanto Sirius trabalha em meus seios. O dedo que está no meu clitóris ainda me acaricia, mais devagar e demoradamente, alcançando onde Lupin está enterrado em mim, e de volta ao círculo de nervos que pulsa sem parar.

As estocadas de Lupin se tornam descontroladas. Ele está literalmente socando dentro de mim enquanto meu orgasmo continua. Ele me penetra mais uma vez, então sinto algo quente jorrar dentro de mim e escuto um grunhido gutural que ecoa pelo quarto.

Juro que perdi os sentidos por um momento, estrelas vermelhas se espalham pelos meus olhos e cada nervo do meu corpo está aceso.

Quando os movimentos param, abro meus olhos. Olho para cima e vejo Lupin curvado sob mim, seus braços tremendo ao usar as bordas da mesa como apoio. Ele me dá um beijo gentil.

"Suponho que foi do seu agrado?" Lupin respira em meu ouvido.

Com quem infernos ele está brincando? Do meu agrado?

Adoraria dizer algo sarcástico em retorno, mas minhas cordas vocais ainda então se recuperando. Simplesmente aceno com a cabeça e puxo ele de volta para um beijo mais apropriado.

- x -

_Eu sei, eu sei...demorei demais p/ postar esse capítulo, mas vejam pelo lado positivo, agora só falta mais um!!! Obrigada pelas reviews, adoro!_


	6. Missão: Completa!

"Isso basta, vocês dois." Sirius diz calmamente na minha esquerda. Lupin, hesitando, solta meus lábios. Tento desesperadamente puxá-lo de volta, mas ele sorri e baçança a cabeça levemente.

Droga, droga, droga! Francamente, estou me sentindo uma vixen – quantas vezes eles já me fizeram gozar, e ainda quero mais! Mal posso esperar para ver o que Sirius e Snape tem para me oferecer – tenho certeza que os dois vão querer superar a performance de Lupin. Não sei como, mas...

Lupin escorrega de mim e me sinto frustrada pela perda. Ele me ajuda a ficar de pé e me jogo na cadeira.

"Bom, onde estão as cartas?" Sirius pergunta, lançando um olhar agudo.

Snape lança a ele um olhar ameaçador. "Precisamos mesmo das malditas cartas?"

Sirius encolhe os ombros. "Você que sabe."

"Suponho que considera sua vez, então?"

"Longe disso, Severo. Quero deixar com Hermione algo de que se lembre."

"Nem comece a pensar que pode se comparar comigo, Black!"

"Hermione ainda está aqui!" Lupin diz num tom bravo. "Não acham que seria justo perguntá-la o que quer?"

O que quero? Não acho que minha imaginação se entenda tanto quanto à dos dois...

"Então?" Snape levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, impaciente.

"Eu..." Merda, merda, merda. Em que posição me colocaram!

"Sua escolha, Mione. Eu ou...ele?" Sirius aponta a cabeça agitadamente para Snape.

Continuo sentada ali ponderando. Não consigo fazer isso.

"Você escolhe." Instruo Lupin. "Você escolhe quem eu ganho."

Lupin parece surpreso. "Bom, devo retornar o favor então. Sirius..."

"Ooh, estou chocado." A voz de Snape jorra sarcasmo enquanto ele escorrega de volta em sua cadeira, derrotado.

Eu devia saber melhor do que esperar que Lupin escolhesse alguém melhor que se meu amigo. Mesmo assim, não estou nem aí – ainda vou ter Snape, com certeza, e no meio tempo...

Decido tomar a liderança dessa vez. Levanto e caminho até Sirius. Estava planejando sentar em seu colo novamente, mas ele ainda está vestindo sua calça e isto não está certo. Sorrio maliciosamente e fico de joelhos. Me atrapalho um pouco com os botões de sua calça – afinal, estou bêbada e nem um pouco apta a tirar a roupa dos outros...Finalmente consigo soltar. Com ajuda de Sirius consigo tirá-la do seu quadril até os calcanhares. Hm, devia ter tirado seus sapatos primeiro...que péssimo!

Escorrego minhas mãos por suas pernas, parando no limite de sua boxer. Não quero saber exatamente como ele e Remo possuem a mesma cueca. Ambas de um roxo vivo.

"Presente de Natal." Sirius diz com um sorriso, como se pudesse ler minha mente. Agora realmente não tenho certeza se quero saber!

Não importa. Certo, não consegui observar Lupin de perto, e gostaria de obter algum conhecimento dessa aventura. Posso pelo menos usar isso como desculpa para justificar tudo isso amanhã. Levo uma mão até o volume à minha frente. Sirius lambe o lábio superior e me lança um sorriso divertido. Aproveito a oportunidade para envolver meus dedos nele e afagar algumas vezes. Sou incentivada com um gemido dele. Aparentemente Sirius está adorando. Com um pouco mais de determinação repito meus movimentos, o material mexendo em baixo de meus dedos. De repente sinto a pele contra minha mão. É tão quente...

Hora de mais investigações. Levo as mãos até a abertura de seu short, gentilmente liberando-o de seu confinamento. Oh! Levo alguns momentos admirando-o, absolutamente cativada pela gota minúscula de líquido escorrendo da cabeça até o lado de seu mastro. Não consigo evitar – tenho que saber o gosto disso. Inclino-me e dou uma lambida.

"Porra! Hermione!"

"Tee hee! Aparentemente Sirius aprova! Bom, estou longe de parar...coloco os lábios na cabecinha dele, sugando levemente. Certo, ele não está correndo de pavor, devo estar fazendo certo por enquanto. Com cuidado, escorrego um pouco, colocando mais na boca. Tenho certeza que li em algum lugar que você deve relaxar sua garganta, mas não acho que engasgar seria a coisa mais apropriada a fazer, então decido brincar com mais alguns centímetros. Levo a língua pelo lado e ele geme novamente. Estamos chegando a algum lugar! Continuando, levo uma mão para segurá-lo no lugar, mas acidentalmente encosto em suas bolas no caminho. Sirius pula acima de mim, acertando minha garganta, mas consigo não engasgar. Ah, então é isso! Deixo minha mão onde está. Deus, existe algo tão maravilhoso sobre isso – sempre soube que sou controladora, mas isso leva tudo a um novo nível...

"Acredito..." Snape baba lá no fundo. "...que isso não faz parte do acordo!"

"Não estou nem aí." Sirius responde, suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo.

Alguns segundos depois sinto dedos viajando pela minha espinha, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Então mãos seguram meu quadril, me levantando do chão. Sou forçada a soltar Sirius, para me encontrar abruptamente sentada em seu colo.

"Se você não consegue seguir as regras, Black, está muito enganado se também acha que vou segui-las!" Snape assobia atrás de mim.

Sirius encara-o por um bom tempo, antes de encolher os ombros levemente. Contudo, ele ainda não desistiu de mim, fazendo o oposto. Segurando meu quadril ele me levanta e se posiciona atrás de mim. Deus, a ponta daquele pau delicioso está provocando minha entrada, quase entrando antes de puxar de volta. As mãos de Snape estão trabalhando em meus mamilos, puxando-os quase que violentamente, parando antes de me machucar. Droga! Perdi todo controle novamente! E não ajuda nem um pouco quando Sirius enterra seus dedos em meu quadril e me puxa, me preenchendo em um movimento rápido. Não sei se ele é maior que Lupin ou se estou inchada de meus orgasmos anteriores, mas droga, como isso é apertado. As mãos de Sirius acariciam minhas costas, descendo cada vez mais. Agarram minhas nádegas, me levantando e fazendo com que volte contra ele. Alguém gemeu. Acho que fui eu. Não ligo.

Sinto uma pele quente em minhas costas, vagarosamente escorregando para baixo.

"Bem onde você pertence, Severus." Sirius grunhe. "De joelhos."

"Pensei que você tivesse assuntos mais importantes em mãos do que o que eu estou fazendo." Deus, essa voz!

Uma mão deixa meus seios e volta à minha espinha. Sinto-a traçar um caminho para baixo, escorregando entre minhas nádegas para brincar em minha entrada traseira.

"Gosta disso, Srta Granger?" Snape grunhe em minha orelha.

Solto um gemido em resposta. Não consigo fazer nada melhor. Estou avançando meu quadril contra Sirius de uma maneira fervorosa. Cada movimento permite seus pelos púbicos esfregarem em meu clitóris, mas ainda não é o suficiente...

"Continue." Sirius manda.

"Acredite em mim, Black, eu não preciso da sua permissão!" Ouço alguém se arrastar atrás de mim, então aquele dedo se afasta. Droga!

"Professor!"

"A paciência, Srta Granger, é uma virtude."

Foda-se a paciência.

Ah! Mais uma vez um pedaço de carne pressiona meu buraquinho, mas parece muito maior que um dedo…

"Faça algo e a beije!" Snape ordena Sirius.

"Seja gentil." Mas Sirius não se preocupa e logo faz o que Snape mandou, capturando minha boca, mergulhando sua lingua e me possuindo. Sirius diminui os movimentos, apoiando-se na cadeira e me puxando em sua direção.

Sinto a pressão aumentar em meu ânus, sinto Snape começando a escorregar dentro de mim. Oh meu Deus...ele para a cada par de segundos, me permitindo ajustar aos dois dentro de mim. Sinto um pouco de dor enquanto ele empurra contra meu anel apertado de músculos…

"Relaxe, Srta Granger." Snape respira em minha orelha, suas mãos em volta de mim, acariciando meus seios. Faço o que ele diz e a dor diminui enquanto ele me penetra mais fundo. Deus, me sinto tão deliciosamente cheia…

Vagarosamente Snape puxa de volta de um modo agonizante.

"Oh, porra!" A boca de Sirius me abandonou para murmurar obscenidades. "Porra! Porra!"

"Olhe o linguajar, Black. Existe uma estudante presente."

Aparentemente a idéia não é atraente apenas para Snape. Sirius se afasta em baixo de mim, e repentinamente sou assaltada por estocadas dos dois lados da fina parede que os separa. Não vou me segurar por muito tempo...vou para frente, encontrando a fricção necessária contra meu clitóris e me deixo levar de volta ao mundo das estrelas vermelhas...

"Nem pense nisso, Black. Isso está longe de acabar." Snape grunhe atrás de mim.

Ouço Sirius grunhir em resposta, sinto seus dedos encravados em meu quadril novamente.

"Tão apertada!" Ele sussurra.

"Seu rabo também é, Black. Prefere que eu enfie nele?" Snape zomba. "Controle-se! Apenas foda ela!"

Após uma eternidade volto à realidade, agora sem noção dos meus músculos. Vou para trás e encosto no peito de Snape. Parece que Sirius retomou um pouco de seu controle, e volta a se movimentar. Parece que Snape está ficando mais ousado, suas estocadas são longas e mais rápidas.

Sinto lábios contra os meus, beijos tranquilizantes. Abro meus olhos, mas não há necessidade. É Lupin. Quase esqueci que ele estava aqui.

"Você está bem, Mione?" Ele sussurra gentilmente.

"Perfeitamente." Respondo sonhadoramente.

"Droga! Não vou aguentar!" Sirius grunhe em baixo de meu corpo.

"Seu incompetente idiota!" Snape rosna para ele. Então…"Faça algum uso, Lupin. Amaldiçoo se acabo antes de sentir a Srta Granger se contorcer em mim novamente!"

Lupin beija meu corpo inteiro, levando meu mamilo à sua boca. Ele é gentil, me acariciando com a língua. Posso me sentir perto de outro orgasmo, e isso antes de sentir seus dedos em meu clitóris. Ele separa minhas dobras, aumentando a tensão ali, um dedo me acariciando levemente. A mão dele me abandona e eu suspiro, abro meus olhos e vejo ele lamber meus sucos de seu dedo.

Droga!

"Se importa?" Ele pergunta roucamente, observando o local onde estou ligada a Sirius. Me importo? ME IMPORTO?!

Consigo acenar. Encaro Sirius brevemente, que está mordendo seu lábio inferior, tentando se segurar.

Sinto a língua de Lupin me provando, e fecho meus olhos novamente. Oh, que droga. Isso é tão lustroso...

"Não posso…não consigo..." Sirius tenta dizer.

"Ainda não!" Snape grunhe de volta.

"Remo!!!" Sirius geme.

Lupin aumenta seu tempo em mim, e estou quase lá, tão perto novamente...

"Ainda não!" Snape grita novamente.

"Remo!"

Sinto uma mão me acariciando por trás, roçando minha pele. Pelo grunhido que escapou da boca de Snape mal posso advinhar o que Lupin fez...

Os movimentos de Snape perdem o controle. Ele soca dentro de mim, combinando com as estocadas erráticas de Sirius. Então sinto os dois explodirem dentro de mim e me deixo levar novamente. Tornamos-nos uma massa de nervos, tremendo e se contorcendo juntos…

"O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Mione? Pensei que você fosse para a cama." Gina pergunta casualmente, enquanto tomamos café. Ela e Harry estão sentados lado a lado, Harry encarando-a estranhamente.

"Estava jogando Poker com Sirius, Lupin e Snape." Respondo do modo mais casual que consigo. Francamente, tive que aguentar os sorrisinhos de Lupin e Sirius nos últimos dez minutos e estou quase pulando neles novamente, pelo menos estaria, se não me encontrasse tão dolorida. Talvez depois do almoço.

Tonks, no entanto, estraga minha resposta, engasgando com o que comia. "Você o quê?!"

Ela observa Lupin e Sirius sobre a mesa, que trocam um olhar antes de voltar sua atenção às vasilhas de cereal à sua frente. Snape, que havia entrado na cozinha no ápice de nossa conversa, agora está paralisado na porta. Aparentemente eu não sou a única que já jogou com os garotos…repentinamente o tom vivo de roxo dos cabelos de Tonks me parece muito, mas muito familiar...estranhamente similar ao par de shorts roxos da noite passada...ou seria violeta violento?

"Wow, deve ter sido realmente excitante." Ron diz sarcasticamente, pegando seu copo de suco de laranja, distraído como sempre ao que está a sua volta.

"Não foi tão ruim." Tee hee, deixe-os contorcer!

- The end -


End file.
